thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode twenty: Kion's dark side
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: kion's dark side Scene cuts to tukio, mtoto, and vijana eating spice balls and drinking soda Tukio: i'm just saying mtoto. if people are going to get globally blocked from the fandom, then it should be just a temporary global block instaid of permanent. Mtoto: i agree. but the problem is that it's the admins that report the smaller ones. if it's a smaller one reporting an admin, then it'll backfire completely. Tukio: and the only way we can overcome this is to leave the reporters at peace as it stands. Vijana: i'm just glad no one stalks us on our favorite wiki's, or we'd be screwed. at least if kasirika found us. Tukio: true. let's just hope the next global block someone gets isn't for life. i'm just glad there are some nice admins out there. Mtoto: same. Dark kion walks up the stairs dressed as kion Dark kion: ha ha. you guys will never believe the major wizz i took after we saved thurston. heck, i even wrote my name. Vijana: do you really have to tell us that? i mean, it's pretty cool that you were able to write your name, but still. Tukio notices kion's aura isn't the same and then jumps in front of him and kicks him into a wall Vijana: whoa! Mtoto: tukio, it wasn't really THAT big of a deal. was that really necessary? Dark kion looks at tukio Tukio: tell me this kion. if you're really who you say you are, then why is your aura different. Dark kion flinches as vijana feeling confused looks at mtoto Mtoto: tukio told me one time that he has aura reading powers. maybe he sensed that kion has a different aura then in his own words, a pure one. Vijana: aura reading powers. i have to tell this to ono. Mtoto: oh. he knows. Tukio: if you're aura's different, then either you'd be someone else, or you're in a different allignment. and the kion I know would never do something like that. so tell us who you REALLY are imposter. Dark kion sneers Dark kion: very well then. Dark kion reveals himself as a dark version of kion Tukio: kion's evil side. i was right about the orb all along. but who could've activated this? Dark kion: here's a little riddle for you jackal. who's your brother? Tukio realizes who did this Tukio: dogo! Vijana: i'm guessing he's evil. Mtoto: yep. Dark kion lunges at tukio making the screen go black Scene cuts to fuli training jasiri how to hunt in the pride lands Fuli: alright jasiri. now the hunt is all about the target. so in order to hunt properly, you'll have to know your target. Jasiri: why am i doing this again? i mean, kion has plenty of food in hs fridge. Fuli: we mostly do ths to prepare for when we run out of actual food to eat. Jasiri: interesting. so this is sort of like a backup plan to prevent us from starving to death? Fuli: exactly. Just then jasiri gets a call on her phone and she pulls it out as fuli walks over to her Fuli: why is it that every time hunting practice is going to start, somethng happens? Jasiri: no idea. one sec. Jasiri answers her phone Jasiri: yeah? Tukio: jasiri! you have to come quick! dogo turned kion into his dark self and he's most likely gonna try to kill us! Jasiri: what!? we'll be right there! Tukio: i already told everyone else! get here fast! Jasiri hangs up Jasiri: kion got dark tracked by dogo. we'd better hurry. Fuli nods and jasiri hops on her back and then fuli runs off Scene cuts to tukio fighting off dark kion while dodging his darkness balls Dark kion: you can't dodge forever you little brat! i'll get you eventually! Tukio grabs a tray and knocks dark kion's darkness ball back at him Tukio charges at dark kion and kicks him back nad then pins him against the wall Tukio: i'd like to see some proof. Dark kion: indeed. Dark kion kicks tukio in the crotch Tukio: ah! Mtoto and vijana: oh! that's gotta sting. Tukio falls to the floor being paralized by the kick as mtoto and vijana head over to him Jasiri and the others arrive at the scene Jasiri: wow. he really DID go dark. Kudiyan tries to walk towards kion but omaiga stops him and nods her head no Kudiyan reads omaiga's movements and stands back as simba walks forward Simba: kion! stop this at once! Dark kion: why should i? i can do whatever i want. not something that old people would know. Simba: stop this at once kion, or you're grounded! Dark kion smacks his father Dark kion: no. Simba pins dark kion down Simba: that's it! when i let you up, you're going to your room this instant! Dark kion sneers and kicks simba up and then throws him into the wall and walks over to him Dark kion: what room? Dark kion flies off just as tukio gets up Tukio: simba. that's not kion. and even so, i know he's still in there. Simba sees what tukio means and gets out of the wall Simba: very well then. i'll leave this to you and the guard. Tukio smiles Tukio: thanks simba. you won't regret this. Scene cuts to dogo calling dark kion in the out lands Dogo: dark kion. how are you holding up? Dark kion: quite well actually. those idiots have no idea what hit them. well...until your brother caught me. quite clever. Dogo: ah, yes, i should've watched for his aura reading powers. no matter. make sure that the pride lands is safe for me to take over. i'm going to continue with the serum. Dark kion nods and hangs up Dogo walks up to janja who's working on the serum Dogo: allow me to take it from here janja. Janja: got it boss. Janja lets dogo take over with the serum Janja: say dogo. why are we making this weird serum stuff anyway? Dogo: i have a plan for when dark kion backfires. but i'll wait a while to put it into action. for now, let's hope that he succeeds. Janja: agreed. i'm curious to know however. what's your backup plan? Dogo grins evilly as he looks at janja Dogo: that janja, will have to wait. Janja: very well then. i'll inform my clan of your ideas. Dogo: please do. Janja runs off Dogo: and once they learn, i won't make the same mistake that scar did. Dogo laughs maniacally Scene cuts to simba feeling anxious about his uselessness as nala walks over to him Nala: you okay simba? Simba: yeah. i guess. i don't know. Nala: is something bothering you? Simba: actually, there is something. it's about kion, and i feel kind of embarrased saying it. Nala comforts simba Nala: simba. i've been by your side since we were cubs. you can tell me anything. you don't have a thing to worry about. Simba thinks for a moment Simba: well...alright then. it's just...i feel so useless in kion's life. ever since he became the leader of the new lion guard, i haven't done anything. Nala: that IS true. all we did for the show was sit back and react calmly. Simba: and that's exactly my point. i'm not anywhere in my son's life anymore. i feel like i'm drifting apart from him. Nala: you seem to have been spending less time with him lately. do you think it's because you haven't been doing stuff like he has? Simba: i've been meaning to get into the action, but it seems that he and his friends can handle just about every situation on their own. i feel like i'd just make it worse. Nala: simba. you're kion's father. he wouldn't find you any less then a loving dad. the least you can do for now...is try. Simba makes his desicion Simba: alright. i've made up my mind. the next time something happens, i'm going to do something. Simba grabs nala and kisses her passionately Nala: oh my. how you've grown. Simba: and i'm just getting started. Simba and nala start making out Scene cuts to dark kion looking over the now darkness covered pride lands Dark kion: so glorious. i just adore this destruction. Dark kion creates a darkness ball Dark kion: and nothing can stop me from gazing upon it. Tukio: think again dark face. Dark kion turns around to see tukio and the others stand before him Dark kion yawns and traps the non lion guard members in bubbles that rise up instantly Kudiyan: hey! Omaiga: what is this? Uzima: cool. Jasiri: alright dude. now you're just boring. Jasiri gets an idea and farts for five seconds and then sniffs the air feeling satisfied Jasiri: ah. The guard members charge at kion who traps them all in darkness mixture Dark kion: looks like i have some toys. Dark kion sends beshte down the path to the bottom and then traps fuli in jasiri's bubble Fuli: your farts smell like muffins. Jasiri shrugs Dark kion sticks ono up bunga's butt Bunga: oh! Dark kion kicks bunga off a cliff and ono barely saves them Bunga: thanks ono. can you get out of my butt now? Ono: believe me. i want to. Bunga lets out a three second long fart in ono's face and some of it goes into his mouth Ono: i really want to. badly. Tukio walks towards dark kion Tukio: kion. this isn't you. Dark kion: maybe it is, and maybe it isn't! who cares anyway!? are you going to fart me to death!? Darkness surrounds kion and tukio walks closer Kudiyan: tukio! don't! Kiara: you'll get destroyed! Tukio walks through the darkness surprising dark kion and then tukio goes into two leg mode and hugs him Dark kion: what are you doing!? i never said you could do this! Tukio: i don't care! i'm not letting you take kion, or anything i care about! Dark kion sends a darkness beam onto himself from the clouds but tukio holds on Fuli: i don't get it. how is tukio staying on. Jasiri: it's his faith fuli. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: he knows he can save kion. somehow. Tukio holds onto kion and starts crying out of pain but stays strong Tukio: i won't give up on you! Suddenly dark kion's evil side snaps and kion turns back to normal within ten seconds and the pride lands goes back to normal along with him Kion goes back to normal and pulls tukio away Kion: tukio? Tukio smiles and cries tears of joy as kion realizes what happened Kion: that bad huh? Tukio hugs kion who wraps his arms around him and they both smile Scene cuts to kion relaxing while he tries to cope with what happened Kion: so that dark version of me was me being possesed, right? Jasiri: pretty much. Tukio: dogo must've taken advantage of the orb. Tukio pulls out the orb from behind the couch Tukio: it's back to normal now. Mtoto and vijana hop out from behind the couch and touch the orb Mtoto and vijana: ha! Tukio rolls his eyes while smiling Tukio: alright, you touched it. i should probably put it back though. Tukio, mtoto, and vijana walk off Bunga: i'm glad you're back to normal kion. Kudiyan: same here. no one messes with MY brother. Kion smiles Kion: thanks guys. Jasiri: don't worry kion. we'll always be there for you. no matter what. Kion: i'll remember that. Kion thinks about today and looks at his paws and then smiles knowing his friends will always be there for him through thick and thin Scene cuts to dogo a cliff and then a red lion is seen holding a letter while sitting on the ledge Dogo: hello clawd. Clawd turns around and sees dogo sitting across from him Clawd: you're the one who wanted to see me? Dogo: surprising, i know. but you're the next best thing along with dark kion. and he failed me. Clawd: i see. your note said you wanted to talk about simba. what about him british kid? Dogo: names dogo. Clawd: right. Dogo: you see clawd, i know you consider training to be pointless, but i propose that we extinguish that factor for what comes next. Dogo walks over to clawd Dogo: we kill him. and we'll need your clan to succeed. Clawd: kill him? i don't go to murdering dogo. and even if simba DOES hate the out lands, he doesn't deserve to die. Dogo grins devilishly Dogo: but think about it clawd. he gets all the good stuff, and he outright refuses to share it. Clawd becomes interested by dogo's words Clawd: how so? Dogo leans into clawd's ear Dogo: simba sent you and your clan to the out lands so you could rot to death. he doesn't care for any of you, and is a greedy sadist who just wants to see you suffer. he has it all. Clawd's face is shown to become more hurt by this information Dogo: he has the pride lands. friends. pride rock. he had it all handed down to him, and he killed scar just to get it. Dogo is shown to love his manipulation Dogo: he manipulates everyone into doing his bidding, to which they do so. he resorts to exile on anyone he feels like, without giving them a second chance. heck, he'd exile bunga if he wanted to. Clawd:(inside head)simba DID exile us. for something that only our leader did. he really doesn't care. Dogo: he has all of this stuff on his paws, and he murdered the one you follow, lead several hyenas to their deaths, and exiled every good out lander out there, just to get his way. he went through legnths to killing just to get his rightful place, and stole it when he was born. he tricks anyone into following him and adoring his every word, just so he can see the blood of all that he despises. child or not. Clawd is seen looking terrified by all of this Dogo: and he's not even greatful for it. Dogo backs up and clawd looks down at the ground with his eyes covered the same way anime does it Clawd: i'll do it. Dogo grins evilly Dogo: brilliant. we shall set our plan into motion later on. because now...the pride lands, is ours. Clawd nods Clawd: i promise you dogo. i will spill the blood of simba. Dogo nods Dogo: fantastic. Dogo walks off and clawd looks at his home with his eyes uncovered and evil in his eyes Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan